Orinoco the Womble and Friends (Daniel Pineda's Style)
Cast *Thomas - Orinoco (The Wombles) *Edward - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Henry - Roger (101 Dalmatians) *Gordon - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *James - Nestor (Scaredy Squirrel) *Percy - Wellington (The Wombles) *Toby - Raggs (Raggs) *Duck - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Donald and Douglas - Adult Tod and Adult Copper (The Fox and The Hound) *Oliver - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Diesel - Charles Muntz (Up) *Emily - Nellie (Nellie the Elephant) *Bill and Ben - Fanboy and Chum Chum (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Toad - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Terence - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) *Trevor - Jasper (The Simpsons) *Mavis - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Coaches - Agents (Despicable Me) *Bertie - Odie (Garfield) *Sir Topham Hatt - Walt Disney *Troublesome Trucks - Nematodes (Spongebob Squarepants) *Annie and Clarable - Minnie and Daisy (Mickey Mouse) *Henrietta - Yo (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *BoCo - Balto (Balto) *Daisy - Lady Caine (Tangled: Before Ever After) *Bulgy - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) *The Chinese Dragon - The Dragon (The Pagemaster) *Skarloey - Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) *Rheneas - Patrick Star (Spongebob Squarepants) *Rusty - Gary (Spongebob Squarepants) *Peter Sam - Sponegbob Squarepants's Father (Spongebob Squarepants) *Sir Handel - Larry (Spongebob Squarepants) *Duncan - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Duke - Mr. Krabs (Spongebob Squarepants) *Smudger - Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants) *Proteus - Genie (Aladdin) *Stepney - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *George - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Caroline - Mittens (Bolt) *D261 - Drago Bludvist (HTTYD 2) *Cranky - Mr. Stubborn (The Mr. Men Show) *Derek - Shrek (Shrek) *Old Slow Coach - Fox (Skunk Fu) *S.C.Ruffey - Mr. Smee (Peter Pan) *Fergus - Sonic (Sonic) *Salty - Nava (Balto ll: Wolf Quest) *Harvey - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Arthur - Goofy (Mickey Mouse) *Elizabeth - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Murdoch - Tui (Moana) *Spencer - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Molly - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Billy - Tails (Sonic) *Diesel 10 - Heraclio (Justin and the Knights of Valour) *Splatter and Dodge - Sota and Sir Clorex (Justin and the Knights of Valour) *Lady - Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Rocky - Elliot (Pete's Dragon) *Hector - Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Whiff - The Mask (Mask: the Animated Series) *Neville - Tiger (An American Tail) *Dennis - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Orinoco05.jpg|Orinoco as Thomas Officer Dibble.jpg|Officer Dibble as Edward Roger Radcliffe in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Roger Radcliffe as Henry Foghorn Leghorn in Space Jam.jpg|Foghorn Leghorn as Gordon Nestor_.png|Nestor as James Wellington season 3 4 and 5.jpg|Wellington as Percy header-raggs.png|Raggs as Toby Daffy Duck in Wabbit.png|Daffy Duck as Duck vlcsnap-2012-07-09-19h42m18s243.png|Adult Tod and Adult Copper as Donald and Douglas Wabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Oliver MrCharlesmuntz.png|Charles Muntz as Diesel Nellie.jpg|Nellie as Emily Fanboy & Chum Chum.jpg|Fanboy and Chum Chum as Bill and Ben Tweety bird by captainjackharkness-d5i1noo.png|Tweety as Toad Jerry-0.jpg|Jerry as Terence Jasper_Beardly.png|Jasper as Trevor Rainbow Dash by Nethear.png|Rainbow Dash as Mavis the_agents_of_shield_season_3-1920x1200.jpg|Agents as Coaches Odie.jpg|Odie as Bertie waltdisney-nxfacil-2.jpg|Walt Disney as Sir Topham Hatt Nematodes.jpg|Nematodes as Foolish Freight Cars Minnie daisy friends2.gif|Minnie and Daisy as Annie and Clarabel Yo-fanboy-chum.jpg|Yo as Henrietta Balto in Balto 2 Wolf Quest.jpg|Balto as BoCo Lady Caine Tangled.jpg|Lady Caine as Daisy Shere Khan Disney Jungle Book.jpg|Shere Khan as Bulgy IMG_0075.jpg|The Dinosaur as The Chinese Dragon SpongeBob SquarePants.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Skarloey Patrick Star-0.jpg|Patrick Star as Rheneas Gary the Snail.png|Gary as Rusty Harold as Elder Kettle.png|Spongebob's Father as Peter Sam Larry-langosta.png|Larry as Sir Handel Squidward-tantacles-crazy.jpg|Squidward Tentacles as Duncan Mr. Krabs.jpeg|Mr. Krabs as Duke Plankton.png|Plankton as Smudger Genie-aladdin-4250844-354-498.gif|Genie as Proteus Trampdisney.png|Tramp as Stepney Gaston vain.gif|Gaston as George Mittens.png|Mittens as Caroline Drago bludvist.jpg|Drago Bludvist as D261 Mr. Stubborn.gif|Mr. Stubborn as Cranky Shrek Smiling.jpg|Shrek as Derek sf__fox_at_the_valley_coast_by_edd_xsagi-d9dmmp7.jpg|Fox as Old Slow Coach Mr. Smee.jpg|Mr. Smee as S.C.Ruffey Sonic (Ponytail).png|Sonic as Fergus Nava (2).jpg|Nava as Salty Pongo.gif|Pongo as Harvey Goofy.png|Goofy as Arthur Mother Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel as Elizabeth Chief Tui.jpg|Tui as Murdoch Kent Mansley.jpg|Kent Mansley as Spencer Kitty katswell bikini.png|Kitty Katswell as Molly Miles Tails Prower in Sonic X.jpg|Tails as Billy Heraclio render.jpg|Heraclio as Diesel 10 Sota.jpg|Sota and Justin-the-knights-of-valour03.jpg|Sir Clorex as Splatter and Dodge jan0109.gif|Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather as Lady Mr. Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Rocky Beast in Beauty and the Beast 3 Belle's Magical World.jpg|Beast as Hector Stanley Ipkiss as The Mask.jpg|The Mask as Whiff Tiger-0.png|Tiger as Neville Hubie the Penguin.png|Hubie as Dennis Category:Daniel Pineda